This invention relates generally to containers for holding materials such as workable cement and joint compounds combined with an integral insulating holding pad.
Joint compound containers, commonly called xe2x80x9cmud pansxe2x80x9d, have been available for a long-time for use by dry wall finishers when joining previously-installed wall board and the joints there-between. The most commonly used mud pan comprises a flat bottom, two sloping sidewalls extending upwardly and laterally from the bottom, making generally sharp angles with the bottom wall, and two similarly-sloping end walls terminating in a planar upper edge. The pans are normally trapezoidal in shape and somewhat difficult to hold when retaining the joint compound, especially for lengthy working periods. This is primarily true because the pan shape does not fit the worker""s hand. The mud pan is normally lightweight and comprised of stainless steel which promotes uncomfortable heat transfer from a worker""s hand, particularly on cold days and in colder climates. Also the matter of loading the pan with relatively cold joint compound from a cold storage container adds to the hand heat-transfer problem which exists between the pan-holding hand and the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,428 to Breckwoldt discloses a round-bottomed container for joint compounds having a top member and a contoured grip member fastened to its bottom. The grip member is comprised of solid wood or solid plastic and is permanently attached to the container bottom wall by a strong adhesive or cement. The grip has a flat bottom to add stability to the round-bottomed container when seated on a flat surface. The grip is essentially non-insulating due to its solid structure and is integrally and permanently attached to the container. The grip is described as specifically contoured to fit the person""s hand; however, due to its rigid structure it is not adaptable to fit the different-sized hands of many workers. The lack of resilence in the grip described in the reference, its non-insulating characteristics, and its non-separability from the container have severely limited or prevented its commercial use. The pan is further described in a second embodiment as comprised of plastic, but such modification does not prevent or ameliorate the heat transfer problem.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved container which is well suited to dispensing materials such as workable joint compounds or cement, the container having a separable insulating pad which is form-fitting to a person""s hand for easy retention for long periods of time. The improved container is insulating in character and clearly inhibits heat transfer from the worker""s hand in cold or inclement weather, and which container and separable pad are easy to clean when separated.
The improved container of the present invention is capable of retaining and dispensing workable materials such as cement, joint compounds, plaster, mortar, adhesives and the like. The materials are applied from the container with an applicator or knife to an object such as a wall or wall panel joints. The container comprises an open top terminating in a planar upper edge, its walls retaining a specific volume of the material to be applied. The joint compounds are usually applied to the joints or open spaces between panels to create smooth planar surfaces for painting or wallpapering, as desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined container and insulating pad which is readily separable from the container for easy cleaning and reuse. The pad is soft, to the touch and readily moldable to the hand of the worker when holding the container in one hand and an applicator tool or knife in the other hand. The pad is laminated consisting basically of foam neoprene rubber and a magnetic material layer in direct contact with exterior surfaces of the container. The pad preferably has waterproof exterior surfaces to allow easy cleaning of both the container and pad with water or other solvent when separated.
In the attached accompanying drawings, the designated views of the container and insulating pad show the combination in their combined and separated states for use in containing and using joint compounds. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and particularly pointed out hereinbelow.